


Bleeding Purple

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Prince Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Lance (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: As they got to the door Shiro turned his head to look over his shoulder at the prisoner, a cold look in his eye.“I’ll make sure to deal with you later.”Lance only smiled, a hand running extra carefully around his throat, looking up from his kneeled position on the floor with blood coating his lips and teeth, dripping to the floor like a leaky faucet.“No you won’t. You won’t be able to lift a finger to me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand a bit more on the Galra Lance/Altean Prince Keith headcanon I did a few days ago so here it is!
> 
> I really like this idea and I hope I can spit out a few more within the weekend.
> 
> I'm also hoping to get that Jurassic World AU up and running in a day or so, we shall see!

He sat propped up against the far wall of his decently sized cell, his right leg bent to his chest, right arm laid out on his knee as he sat unmoving, as he had been for hours now, not moving from the spot. Normally he’d be filled to the brim with restless energy, unable to sit or stand still for even minutes at a time. But now he felt as though if he moved the quiet peace he’d built up both here and in his mind would shatter.

Unique eyes stared straight ahead of him at nothing, soft baby blue eyes blank with emotion glowed faintly in the adequately lit area. In a moment of broken concentration the Galran’s eyes swept over the pristine white flooring, light blue accent lights at the base of the floor flickering every now then. They really needed to fix that broken fuse, it was starting to annoy him with its sharp electric sound if he was being honest.

“Lance was it?”

Dark purple ears perked at the sound of his name being called from a familiar voice. One he heard before when he was questioned. Or beaten, depending on the point of view of those involved of course.

He looked up for the first time since he was kept in the cell, faintly aware of the hum of the ship’s engines as it moved through the vastness that was space.

His eyes met the man that had given him a busted lip and a sorely bruised cheek, wincing as the burns on his neck from his Galra tech arm made themselves known, needle point stings burning at the sensitive skin all around his neck.

“I told you once, and I told you twice, and just to make sure we’re clear I’ll tell you a third time, I won’t talk to _you_.” The Galra, Lance, said. Venom dripping from his voice like warm honey.

Baby blue eyes glared at the man before him, Shiro he thinks his name was. Dark eyes on a pale face staring right back at Lance with an intensity all their own, the pale pink scar across his nose adding a touch of rugged handsomeness even Lance could appreciate, even if Shiro was an Altean. His most definite feature would have to be the shock of white hair at the front of his head, giving away his true age. There was no way he could keep that dyed and taken care of in space of all places.

Shiro took a deep breath, exhaling with mild irritation at the stubborn Galran soldier before him.

“The lives you’ve taken, do you feel any remorse at all?” Shiro asked the question softly, giving his undivided attention towards his prisoner.

Lance tried not to show his surprise at the seemingly out of the blue question, but he guessed he didn’t hide it well enough that Shiro’s glare seemed to sharpen. Eyes searching the soldier’s face and body for any type of reaction that could give a hint to his answer.

A small smirk played on the Galra's lips, a white fang peeking out, gleaming brightly in the light along with his freakishly blue eyes.

The next words that fell from those purple hued lips had Shiro seeing red.

“Of course not.”

The barrier of the cell came down with a sharpening crackle of energy and before the Galra could fully focus he was lifted a few inches off the ground by an arm to his throat, his back colliding painfully against the metal wall of the cell.

Clawed fingers scrabbled uselessly at the metal arm, choked off breaths becoming shallower than the last as ticks went by. But those blue eyes stared blazing into Shiro’s own, a certain look of amusement playing at the corners of the Galra’s mouth, fangs on full display for all to see.

There was a whoosh as the entrance to the dungeon opened, a human with short stature and round glasses walked in, carrying a holo tablet before looking up, seemingly bored with the whole ordeal.

“Keith woke up, and he’s been calling for a Lance. You should probably go see him now Shiro.”

Hacking coughs filled the air with its sound as Shiro let the prisoner drop from his grasp, walking away to follow the green paladin.

As they got to the door Shiro turned his head to look over his shoulder at the prisoner, a cold look in his eye.

“I’ll make sure to deal with you later.”

Lance only smiled, a hand running extra carefully around his throat, looking up from his kneeled position on the floor with blood coating his lips and teeth, dripping to the floor like a leaky faucet.

“No you won’t. You won’t be able to lift a finger to me.”

Shiro only turned and walked away, following the green paladin to where Keith was being kept, doors sliding shut between him and the prisoner within their custody.

Once the door had shut Lance let out a shaky breath, grimacing as he sat down, his side against the cold metal of his cell wall. Every breath labored and shaky to try and pull oxygen into aching muscles to help with his sore limbs. He felt something wet and sticky run warm down his back, under the Galran armor and he cursed under his breath. The goddamn stitches opened up again, he could feel the blood ever so slowly pool where he sat.

His breaths continued to wear down ragged as he struggled to breathe, the pain in his cheek, lips, and neck throbbing now with the loss of blood. He hoped to the high goddess someone would check his cell soon. He really didn’t want to die before seeing him again, just to make sure he was okay and unharmed, like Lance had promised him.

It’d be pretty shitty to die before even making sure the one you saved and risked your life for was okay.

Especially considering he pretty much betrayed his whole species and killed a high ranking commander.

God he just wanted to see those pretty, violet eyes one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day I'm spoiling you guys already

Shiro arrived at the infirmary to the sounds of loud protest coming from one of the occupants. Keith had indeed woken up and he seemed to be in distress, no matter how much Hunk or Coran tried to get him to lay back down and get his rest he’d stubbornly get back up so he could attempt to stand..

“I need to see him! Where is he!”

“Who are you talking about Keith?” Hunk asked softly, a hand pressing against Keith’s shoulder to keep him at bay.

“Lance, he came with me when we escaped where is he?!”

“The Galra is in a cell in the lower part of the ship.”

All heads turned to Shiro as he spoke, the green paladin at his side watching the scene unfold before them, eyes checking to the holo tablet they held before looking back up to the scene.

“I need to see him.”

“You’re in no condition to be up and about, you almost died Keith.”

“But I didn’t and I’m fine so let me go see him!”

Keith made a move to stand, promptly shovig Hunk and Coran away, dismissing their advice to lay down and rest as he stood on shaky legs.

Before he could even go two steps he collapsed. Nearly falling to the floor if not for a cold prosthetic arm catching him.

Violet eyes looked into dark ones, each expressing their own emotions in the form of sharp glares that could pierce the soul.

“Just tell me what you want to ask him about and I’ll make sure to question him again later, but right now you need your rest.” Shiro said firmly, trying to get Keith to just listen for once. Of course he should have known that everything he said usually went over his brother’s head like a spring breeze.

“What do you mean again, let me go! I need to see him!” Keith yelled, fed up with wasting even another tick he pushed Shiro out of the way, regaining new strength as he managed to walk out into the hallway, hugging against the wall to help stand upright as he proceeded to do a half walk half stumble to the lower quarters of the ship.

Two sets of footsteps caught up to him, and with a tired sigh Keith stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the Green and Yellow paladin that had followed him out.

“You can’t stop me.”

“We know,” Hunk said “But the least we can do is make sure you get there without collapsing to your death or something.”

“Actually if you want to be technical about it you’d probably end up collapsing, hitting your head hard enough against a wall or floor to get a severe concussion due to your current health and be knocked unconscious. That plus the concussion would probably, most likely result in your death and considering you barely came out of that Galran war ship alive would be a total waste of time for the people that spent months looking for your royal ass so as of now you have no say in the matter. We’re coming with you to make sure you don’t die regardless of your opinion or protests against the matter.” Pidge said, taking a breath before pointedly looking Keith in the eyes, arms crossed over their chest, daring the other to challenge them.

After a few ticks Keith relented, holding out an arm for Hunk to take so he could lean on him for support.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Pidge said teasingly.

They only laughed as Keith gave them the bird (courtesy of Allura).

\- - -

They arrived at the entrance to the lower part of the ship that held the ‘dungeon’ Pidge so eloquently dubbed it, stopping as Keith put in the passcode that opened the door with a slight hiss. He made it about three steps in before Pidge spoke up.

“Why do you want to talk to that Galra so bad Keith? What could he possibly know?”

An uncomfortable silence seemed to settle over the three as ticks went on. And within a few more Keith answered.

“He doesn’t have to know anything.”

With a speed unmatched he hit a hand to the door pad, effectively closing and locking it from outsiders. He ignored the hands and fists that beat against the door on the other side, ignoring the voices that called his name and yelled for him to open it.

With practiced ease Keith removed the Bayard hidden within his robes and activated it, using what little strength he had to drive it clean the door's entrance pad. Giving the sword's blade a final twist before deeming it acceptable to move on without worrying about anyone getting in. He placed the Bayard with the other two he’d swiped from Pidge and Hunk when they weren’t looking and continued on his way.

His steps were rushed and quick as he ran past cell after cell, finally coming to an occupied one near the back of the dungeon, stopping so quickly he nearly fell as his feet almost slid out from under him.

“Shit, Lance?”

The Galra looked up, a tired smile gracing his mouth as his whole face seemed to light up at the sight of the prince before him, a soft purr resonating deep in his chest.

“Hey there m'or Vishek, been wondering where you ran off to.”

Lance grunted as the Prince’s body collided with his, his robe clad arms hugging tight around his neck in a bone crushing hug that seemed to squeeze the breath right out of him.

“If I knew I’d be getting a warm welcome like this I would’ve gotten beat up and put in a cell more often.” Lance said, chuckling softly as he carded his clawed fingers through soft locks ever so carefully, mindful of his prince's injury he attained on the prison war ship.

Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he’d even been holding, nosing his face into Keith’s neck as he took a breath, just enjoying how close he was and how lucky he was to be able to hold someone like him. Just glad to know Keith was safe and sound, even if he did look exhausted and sickly he seemed to be in better health than back on the ship.

A small look of content settled on Lance’s face as he inhaled Keith’s scent, the soft rumbling purr in his chest growing louder as he took in all the different scents that made up Keith. Like the soft smelling perfume, the scent of old cloth held in still air, carefully preserved, the lingering smell of metal from the Galran war ship’s prison cells, and salt.

Wait what? Salt?

No, not salt.

Tears.

 _Keith’s tears_.

Lance pulled away, his hands carefully untangled from Keith’s hair to frame his face, clawed fingers ever so delicately wiping away fresh fallen tears.

“Hey, come on I know I’m amazing and all but there’s no need to cry over it, believe me, I cry enough for you everyday when I look in the mirror and see this handsome face staring back at me.” Lance said, trying to lighten the mood.

Keith laughed, choking past tears and the lump in his throat as he tried to breathe.

“I think anyone would cry after seeing that.” Keith said, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his robes as Lance squawked at the insult.

“What happened to your face anyway? I don’t remember it being this messed up, even before.” He asked, Lance hissing in pain as Keith ran a finger lightly over his busted and now bleeding lip, a dark violet being smeared across his bottom lip by Keith as the blood from the cut in his lip ran down his chin.

“Your brother I think it was, the one with the white in his hair right? With the arm too?” Keith nodded. “Well he asked me a few questions and got a little mad when I didn’t answer, which you know, rude, you asked me a question, which I can choose whether or not to answer because you asked, it wasn’t like an order or anything and you think the guy would know that being a former soldier and all that but no-“

“Lance?”

Bright blue eyes widened like a deer in headlights when Keith said his name, ears lifting up and turning towards the Altean Prince. His attention honed in and focused on only Keith

Keith was looking down at his sleeves, his hands and the ends of his sleeves colored dark, almost black against the contrast of his white and red robes.

“Shit Keith, are you okay?”

Lance grabbed at Keith’s hand, eyes darting every which way, turning the bloodied hands over to look for the source of the injury.

“Lance this…this isn’t my blood.” Keith’s voice shook, his hands shaking as he looked to the ground where Lance was sitting a growing puddle of velvet slowly surrounding him.

“Ah shit.” Lance said, his words slurring as his vision blurred and a rush of dizziness hit him tenfold. Unable to support himself he slumped over to the side, his head hitting the floor with a dull thwack that seemed to ricochet back through his whole head. Causing knife like pains to erupt behind his eyes.

He was vaguely aware of someone; no doubt Keith, screaming names he’d only heard in passing conversation while on the prison ship with him, and could only grimace as they rang through his head like a Ravra Tan's teeth. A warm wetness hit his face and he used all his strength to try and open his eyes, which was a battle in itself as he was just so tired.

He managed though, wishing he hadn’t as Keith’s face focused into view. His mouth was moving but no direct sound was heard, only various voices sounding distant as if he was underwater or shrouded in thick fog. Keith’s eyes were wet and, was he crying? Dear goddess please no, Keith was too pretty to cry.

Keith’s face started becoming unfocused and blurry once more, especially as ticks went on and everything was getting more and more out of focus, like looking through a smudged lens glass. He thinks there were others here now, one yellow looking blob took Keith away. Thank the goddess, Keith didn't need to see this. Lance managed to turn his head away from Keith and towards the ceiling. He didn’t want Keith to watch him die, he’d seen enough death of those close to him and with his whole race as well, he didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he already was with his death.

Someone was hovering over him now, checking his pulse he guessed, as his neck was stinging with the burns from earlier, and removing his armor to get to the wound.

He weakly grabbed for their arm, claws curling slightly as he held onto them.

“Do-Don’t let him watch…me die…pl-please.” Lance said, coughing up blood as the world went dark, muffled sounding screams reaching his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight to how Keith and Lance ended up rescued.
> 
> I have no idea what plot is forming, I'm just writing stuff down and calling it a day.

Shiro had been standing in the doorway of the med bay for a few hours now, leaning against one of the pillars beside him as he watched over Keith. Who was currently hovering over the different computer screens that displayed the vital signs for the Galran soldier who resided inside one of the healing pods.

Shiro was so focused on Keith he didn’t notice Allura had walked up beside him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Shiro flinched, caught off guard and getting a small laugh from the human girl.

“Now what on earth has got you so distracted that you don’t even notice _me_?” Allura asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“We’re not exactly on Earth Allura.”

Shiro turned his head a bit to the side, away from her, hoping she couldn’t see the light red blush dusting his cheeks.

“It’s Keith, I’m worried about him.” Shiro finally said.

Allura rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder into his playfully, “When are you not worried about him? Honestly you put a mother hen to shame with all your fussing.”

He grimaced, trying horribly not to wince at the sharp feeling in his shoulder where she had bumped into him. For a human girl she had the strength of an Altean warrior surprisingly. It was actually one of the many things he admired about her.

“It’s just…I’ve never seen him act so vulnerable before, at least not since mom had died.”

Allura’s lips met in a thin line, a soft hand coming up to grip Shiro’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for why Keith is behaving the way he is. You have to remember, he was held prisoner for almost a whole year and we have no idea what went on during that time. I’m sure Keith has a good reason for wanting to help that soldier. Who knows, maybe the soldier even helped him.”

Shiro only sighed, “I appreciate the optimism Allura but the Galra wiped out my people and nearly killed what was left of my family with me and Keith in the middle of it all, I think I’m allowed to be a little concerned when this Galra soldier shows up out of nowhere with Keith after months of trying to find him with no lead or trace of anything left behind.”

Allura nodded softly, biting her bottom lip as she let Shiro’s words sink in. Granted it was a little odd that after almost a year of searching Keith just appeared seemingly out of the blue with the Galra soldier in tow. Both occupants of the escape pod knocked out cold. Luckily besides a few scrapes and bruises Keith was fine. They had taken him to the infirmary to check for further injury and to wait until he woke up to ask him where he had been. The Galra soldier however was taken to the cells for further questioning on behalf of Shiro. And until recently no new development had occurred within the week of Keith’s return and recent awakening.

Allura tilted her head to the side in thought, twisting a lock of silver hair around her finger absentmindedly.

“I get where you’re coming from, honestly I do. Though it is not to the extent what you went through its similar enough that I can give you a small bit of insight to this whole situation.”

Shiro turned to look at her, a curious shine in his eye. “And what would that be?”

“You and Keith experienced what the Galra have done and are capable of doing first hand. You watched your whole civilization and family die at the hands of these soldiers with your own eyes. Even from an outsider’s viewpoint anyone would know you two are the last people that would possibly even consider trusting a Galra, let alone do everything in your power to help them.”

“What exactly are you trying to say Allura?” Shiro asked, his body turned towards her, giving her his rapt attention.

She closed her eyes, smiling softly as she crossed her arms, pulling her nighttime robe closer around her to ward off the slight chill in the air.

“What I’m trying to say is, that even after all of that Keith chose to help this one Galra. And this one specifically, even after all that transpired between your races. Which either means he’s the dumbest idiot ever,” Shiro laughed softly at that. “Or, he has gotten to know this Galra enough to trust him with his very life, and do anything he could to make sure they both came out of whatever ordeal they went through alive.”

They both looked back towards the healing pods, seeing Keith talking with Pidge as they got him to finally eat something after hours of standing in front of the healing pod’s display screens.

“Keith’s trust isn’t something earned right away, you of all people know that Shiro. So I think you should trust his judgement on this Galra.” Allura said, eyes soft but still holding a stern glint to them, as if daring him to protest.

And dare he did.

Shiro sighed, “But what if his trust is misplaced? What if this is what the soldier wanted? What if this is just one of Zarkon’s plans to wipe us out and ensure his victory?”

A dark finger was placed on Shiro’s lips, cutting off his next remark as Allura smiled, something small and calculating.

“I never said for you to trust him completely, watch him and his movements of course, we can’t afford anymore losses. Just watch the Galra closely and intervene when you deem necessary. And if he proves to be a problem take him out, easy peasy.”

There were a few ticks of silence before Shiro spoke up again.

“You’re actually really terrifying you know that?”

Allura smiled brightly at him, taking his breath away.

“I know! One of the perks of being a General’s daughter! Besides I just said for you to trust Keith’s judgement, not let your guard down. Seriously Shiro you’re the captain of the King’s guard I was expecting you to think more critically than this. Although, sleeping for ten thousand years would make anyone a little bit rusty huh?”

Shiro laughed along with her, making sure not to be as loud as to disturb the others.

“Now go get some sleep, me, Hunk, and Pidge will watch over Keith and make sure he doesn’t neglect to take care of himself. Besides, I think Coran needs some help with locating a safe planet to stay on free of Galra control for the next few days, and you’re more of the sweet talker of this little misfit group so you’ll more likely be able to convince the locals to let us restock and replenish our supplies from their planet.” Allura said, a bit of mirth in her voice as she mentioned the sweet talker part.

This time Shiro wasn’t able to hide his blush, the silver haired girl laughing as she walked past him to get to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a general story to this by if anyone has any ideas of where this could be headed or what scenarios you might want to see go right ahead and suggest some!
> 
> I might make a separate series with just Galran Lance and Altean Prince Keith Drabbles tbh.
> 
> Need me some fluff in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections on the recent past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna be slower to about maybe one a week because of school. The only reason I was able to spit three in a row like that was because of the three day weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Anytime I write female male relationships I always make it so both are super comfortable with the other.
> 
> I dunno why I guess I value those types of platonic relationships a lot more than the romantic ones.

Keith shifted his legs under him, trying to find a comfortable position to sit on the cold floor of the med bay. The dim blue glow of the healing pod washed Keith in a powder blue hue, the blankets surrounding his form looking washed out in color.

The castle was currently in night mode, a modified version of an Earth night to help the paladins have some semblance of a schedule.

Keith sighed and wrapped the blankets tighter around him, pulling his knees to his chest as he fell sideways onto the small nest of pillows he’d made earlier. His eyes looked towards the occupied healing pod, watching Lance as he slept.

* * *

His wounds were a lot more severe than what anyone would have thought, deep gashes were carved in his back, haphazard stitches stretched across split open flesh, some even opened wide enough to reveal the white of his spinal cord and rib bones. Hunk had to leave the room before his breakfast came back up. Pidge just took a quick glance before standing off to the side, pointedly not looking as Coran tended to Lance’s wounds with a skillful hand.

Lance had also received a shot to the side, possibly from a guards blaster during the escape, luckily missing anything vital and was the easiest for Coran to tend to.

Keith seemed to freeze up at the sight of Lance’s wounds, knees weak as he collapsed to the floor, his exhaustion and currently degraded health finally catching up with him.

He had covered his mouth before snatching it away quickly, almost forgetting the blood- Lance's blood that still clung to his fingers and palms in a dark violet hue.

Allura had rushed over before Shiro could, grabbing Keith with warm, solid hands before helping him up gently. She had led him to a one of the many baths in the castle, leaving the room with a hurried, “Change out of those robes, I’ll go get another fresh change of clothes while you wash up.”

He nodded, only half listening as if he was in a daze. Everything seemed out of focus and disconnected as if he was looking through a glass Window or watching an old Altean film. He slowly changed out of his dirtied robes and stepped into under oneof the showerheads, letting the warm water wash away the blood and exhausted aches that lingered in his very bones.

Allura came back not long after with a fresh set of robes and a new pair of slippers for Keith to wear. The castle’s floors could be a bit too chilly to handle most nights. Even if you were Altean cold feet wasn’t exactly the best thing to have.

Keith hastily put on the robes, the cool air causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. The cheek marks on his skin itching slightly as the water on his face dried. He made his way towards one of the mirrors that stretched across the wall, wiping away the condensation to see his reflection better.

He sat at one of the benches situated in front of the mirror, pulling his hair this way and that to try and tame his dark locks.

Allura stood back as she watched Keith struggle to put up his hair up as he faced the mirror, huffing in frustration at the loose strands that would fall free as he tried to pull it back in a haphazard pony tail.

After a few failed tries of this Allura went over to take charge of the situation, pulling his hair back neat as can be in record time, leaving thick locks of hair in the front; one on each side.

Allura then started braiding one of the pieces, humming quietly to herself as she worked, Keith patient as ever as her skilled hands weaved his hair into a neat braid.

Of course he should have known her silence wouldn't last.

"Keith?"

He gave her a sound of acknowledgment. And in turn she took that as her cue to continue.

"Can I ask you a question regarding the Galran soldier?"

"Of course." Keith said nervously, biting on his bottom lip as he waited for her to continue with her next question.

"That Galran soldier- Lance I believe you said his name was...he's more than just an unlikely friend isn't he?"

An uncomfortably tense silence filled the air. The only sound remaining was of Allura starting on the next braid with practiced ease and the sound of dripping water.

After what seemed like an eternity Keith nodded tersely, looking anywhere but at the reflection in the mirror in front of him. Afraid of her reaction towards his feelings for Lance.

Allura just hummed, finishing up the braid before taking both and pulling them back, pinning them just above his ears.

She smoothed out his hair,making sure loose strays stayed put before wrapping her arms around Keith, pulling him back towards her chest in a backwards hug.

"If you can find it in yourself to trust him then I can too, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk, no matter what okay?"

Keith nodded, chest feeling a lot lighter with Allura's approval.

"Great, now let's go eat, I'm sure Coran and Hunk have cooked up something that's edible and won't eat us like last time."

Keith laughed softly as Allura led him towards the dining room.

He couldn't help but take a glance as they walked past the healing pods worry returning to grip at his heart like a vice.

"Keith."

He turned towards the words spoken softly by Allura, her face twisted into one of concern.

"He'll be fine, he's in stable condition but he'll be out of there in no time at all, Coran said so. In a few days you'll be able to talk to him, I'll even make sure Shiro is kept busy so you two can be alone together okay?"

Keith sighed blushing slightly as she said that, nodding his head slowly and giving her a small, forced smile, hoping it would convince her.

It did.

And with that she led him the rest of the way to the others to enjoy their meal, or attempt to.

* * *

Yet two weeks later he was still waiting for any signs that Lance would wake up. He was still in stable condition, his wounds healed nicely, yet still left permanent scars where the gashes once bled.

The soft light and gentle humming of the ship's engines filled the quiet air around him. The small sounds soothing to his ears, helping to relax him and making him sleepy along with the near darkness.

Tucking the blanket around him and under his chin Keith fell asleep, eyelids fluttering closed with each breath.

He was out cold in a manner of minutes. With his senses dulled after two weeks of sleepless nights he didn't hear the hiss of the healing pod as it opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes let me know!
> 
> EDIT:And here's the link to the expanded head canon of this concept: http://klancept.tumblr.com/tagged/altean-keith


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rewrite this chapter since I feel like it was rushed and oddly characterized so just disregard this entirely.

Lance hit the floor with a hard smack, forearms instantly beginning to bruise from the effort used to keep his head from cracking against the cold, metal floor, as he sucked in huge breaths of cold air that burned his lungs and made his earlier dizziness return tenfold.

His claws scraped against the metal flooring as he curled his hands into fists, teeth clenching as he tried to ignore the sharp, stabbing pain behind his eyes and the swimming feeling in his head.

With great effort he attempted to stand up, falling back to his knees as the scars burned with renewed fire along his bare back. Every little scar feeling as though sharp blades were trying to cut themselves from the ruined skin.

He took deep breaths, trying to work past the pain enough to at least look around and try to get his bearings.

Glowing blue eyes swept over the room around him, taking in soft dim glows of blue lights and stationary healing pods identical to the one he had fallen out of that formed a semi circle behind him.

The room was silent, noises of the ship a muffled hum to his ears, which twitched this way and that to pick up any small sounds.

Lance cursed his blinding headache for his clouded senses, using words his mother would surely knock him out for.

His second attempt at standing was more successful, supporting his weight with shaky legs and a hand pressing against the pod's glass cover.

His stomach then made itself noticed and he grimaced at the feeling. Leaving the med bay to search through the darkened hallways for food, he completely bypassed the blanketed lump on the floor in front of his pod.

* * *

It took more than a few minutes than he would have liked for Lance to find his way to what he presumed to be the kitchen. And through getting turned around and what he thought was lost a few times, he didn't run into any of the paladins or others aboard the massive ship.

At that point he didn't know whether to be relieved or worried, as he also didn't find a sign of Keith anywhere. Or his brother for that matter (thank the goddess) He promised himself that after he got something to eat he'd go to look for his prince. He was of no use to him half starved and weak as a kit.

Lance stopped in front of what he thought was a food dispenser? Maybe? (For all he knew he could've found the water hose) He gingerly picked up the hose with the tips of his claws, sniffing at it before turning it on. A green, gelatinous goo spurted out, a stray chunk hitting his lip with a wet plop.

Okay no, this was in no way okay, how could anyone think this was edible. You'd have to be starving to eat this and-

He licked his lip out of habit.

Oh.

This actually wasn't that bad. Granted it needed some Keruvyen spices here and there but other than that it was fine.

Lance slid down against the side of the food dispenser, crossing his legs before resuming his gnawing of the food goo hose.

* * *

And that was how Pidge found him at the earth equivalent of three in the morning. They had just finished coding some last minute programs for their lion's combat weapons and targeting systems before finally taking a break and deciding to go get a snack.

Only to be met with a Galra eating the food goo from a hose.

"Uh."

Lance looked up briefly, eyes unblinking. After a few ticks he nodded towards Pidge as a form of acknowledgment before resuming the gnawing of the goo that was dispensing itself from the hose into his mouth, his fangs leaving small dents in the metal as he ate.

There were probably a lot of things that Pidge should've done in that moment, calling the others would have been the best thing to do. Especially since their Bayard wasn't currently on their person.

Instead they did the dumbest thing they probably could've done in that moment.

"How are you eating that?" Pidge said, with a disgusted look on their face.

Lance's ears twitched curiously at the short paladin that stood a ways from him, wearing nothing but a too big t-shirt that fell past their hips and shorts, noting how their hand twitched near the non existent Bayard that was usually at their side.

Lance just shrugged, going back to eating his goo in peace. Or so he thought until the green paladin plopped down a few feet in front of him, hands on their knees as they watched him, adjusting their glasses before placing their hand back to its original position.

Lance watched them right back, gnawing on a few more chunks of goo before speaking.

"Anything tastes good when you're starving. Also what color is your hair?"

Pidge's eyebrows went up, a quizzical look marring their face.

"Um..."

"Because it looked brown before, but that could've been the lighting, and up close it kind of looks like more of a blondish, red color, so maybe a dirty blond? But then again the doesn't seem right either since the color resembles the Darieyk desert and the sand is classified as a burnt orange. And-"

Lance rambled on about their hair color as Pidge just looked on in disbelief. Not really believing what they were hearing.

Here this Galra was, recently imprisoned and injured, fresh out of a healing pod, eating goo from a hose no doubt, and here he was asking about their hair.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Pidge shouted, obviously not worried about waking the others up at this time of "night".

Lance jumped, startled at the outburst and losing the grip of the hose from his mouth, causing goo to spray out and cling to his face.

"You're sitting there eating food goo from the hose like it's some slurpee machine from 7-11 at three in the morning on the enemy ship with the same people that pretty much imprisoned you and you're asking me what color my hair is?"

Lance scratched a claw to his cheek, scraping off some goo before eating it, much to Pidge's disgust before answering, dark ears flicking towards them before swiveling forwards in thought. An action Pidge would never admit was cute if asked. (Even if it totally was)

"Well yeah, it's been kind of bothering me since I saw you down at the cells and I feel like it's a legitimate question." Lance said, a little more nervously now, running a hand through his short locks of dark violet hair, ears flattening against his head as his hand ran over those as well. Unknowingly getting chunks of goo throughout his entire head.

Pidge resisted the urge to laugh.

"You know I should probably call the others right about now, maybe even Shiro. Or I could just kick your ass and drag you back down to your cell."

Lance looked at them, pupiless blue eyes a sharp contrast to the darkness surrounding them.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I trust Keith, and if Keith trusts you enough to save your furry behind I guess you're worth something and decent enough for even me to begin to trust. Even if the Galra did take my family from me that doesn't mean all of them are bad. And Keith out of everyone here has every reason not trust you but he did, so I guess I can too. Although there is one question I do have for you, and if you answer that I'll tell you what color my hair is classified as. But only on one condition."

They saw one of Lance's eyebrows lift up in a questioning manner before asking.

"And what would that be?"

"Why are your eyes blue?"

"That's quite a long story."

"I have the time if your willing to come with me to the hangar, I have a few programs to finish coding and I'm planning on debugging a few castle systems and from what it looks like now it'll be awhile, the mice are okay company but their probably with Keith right about now, and it'd be nice to have something intelligent enough to actually speak to." Pidge explained.

"Sure, not like I have anything better to do, I've pretty much had enough of whatever this stuff is to eat anyway. Also, was that even edible and will I die?" Lance asked seriously, standing up to follow the shorter out of the kitchen and through the maze of halls that seemed to stretch and go on forever.

"Probably not and we'll see, if you end up croaking by morning we'll know not to eat it." Pidge said, watching the other from the side.

"Why would I croak I'm not a Frigurrk I'm a Galra." Lance said questioningly, ears turned outwards as his brows furrowed in confusion.

This time Pidge did laugh.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pance relationship of the sibling variety.
> 
> And childhood memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's officially an adult?!?!
> 
> This boi!!!!
> 
> So I thought my gift to you guys would be another chapter of this fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And I apologize if it seems a little slow going, I have no idea where this is going so yeah.

"You know what, I take back what I said, I want the mice back."

"Aw come on Pidge you don't mean that."

Pidge took a moment to eyeball Lance, making his ears flatten nervously against his head as a white fang peeked out from his top lip as he smiled.

"I really do, if I had known you were this much of a cat I would just gotten some string and let you have at that instead. But no, someone wanted to play with all the pretty cords didn't they?"

Pidge resumed the untangling of the Galra from the grasps of the many cords littering the floor, managing to get an arm and a leg free before starting on another section.

"In my defense you never said not to play with them."

"I specifically said don't touch anything around me."

"Around, as in a circular shape, these were more off a ways to a rectangle shape."

"Then since you're such a smart ass use your smarts to get your ass out of this one." Pidge said, dropping the cords they were working with and standing up to walk back to their computer, plopping themselves down before starting on a new line of code.

"Pidge...Pidge? Overlord of The Universe, Master Hacker of The Mainframes, the one and only God That Never Sleeps."

Pidge's brow went up at the last nickname, pausing in their typing to look towards him.

"You may continue."

"First off, I am offended, and second, could you at least throw me one of those goo balls your friend made."

Pidge reached over cords and odds and ends of the like before snatching the desired treat off a stray plate, tossing it towards Lance and laughing softly as he caught it in his mouth, ears fluttering excitedly as he ate.

Which was definitely not cute, even if Pidge snapped a quick picture for blackmail purposes. And certainly not to look at and squeal over with Allura sometime later. Nope, certainly not that.

As Lance went back to rolling through the cords trying to untangle himself, which was doing nothing but tangling them further, Pidge caught a glimpse of Lance's now healed scars, remembering the deep bloodied gashes that split across his back.

"Hey Lance."

Lance paused his wriggling as he gave Pidge his full, undivided attention.

"What's up short stuff?"

Pidge rolled their eyes at the nickname, biting their lip in thought.

"How...how did you get those wounds?"

Lance sat up, both arms finally free as he then moved on and struggled with the cords wrapped around his legs. After a minute or so he answered them, ears turned forwards as he concentrated on the cords.

"The Galran Empire doesn't take too kindly to its soldiers taking extra rations without permission. Thankfully I only got off with a warning due to my former status." As he reached the end of his explanation his words got softer, pausing in the untangling of the cords as he stared down at his hands, lost in thought.

"That was a warning?!" Pidge asked incredulously, anger seeping into their tone like venom.

Lance just shrugged, in a "what can you do?" way, returning to the tangled cords that his legs were now free from.

Their was a pregnant pause in the air, as if there was still a question to be asked.

So, Pidge asked it.

"What did you mean by former status?"

Lance sighed, shoulders forward in an attempt to look smaller, ears flattened back against his head.

"I was...in short the Galran Empire's dog, I'd do the dirty work of eliminating any political or other threats to their rule while they didn't even get a speck of dirt on their feet."

"How?" Pidge asked nervously.

"Sniper, nothing up close and personal thank goddess."

Lance finally glanced up at Pidge, noticing their nervousness before it ate away at him.

"I should probably go."

He made a move to go, standing up to leave but wasn't able to get far before the sound of knick knacks being kicked across the floor reached his ears, a small, warm hand grabbing onto his wrist.

Blue eyes turned to Pidge, who had nearly kicked everything out of the way to reach him.

"You don't have to go Lance, I'm not afraid. Besides, like I said before if Keith trusts you, then I can trust you too."

"The Galra did unforgivable things Pidge, I did unforgivable things."

"But you said so yourself earlier that you don't do those things anymore, everyone deserves a second chance if they're willing to change and you're one of them Lance, don't let past mistakes dictate how you're gonna live in the present and lay out your future."

It was silent for a few ticks before Lance answered.

"You're pretty wise for a kit you know that?"

Pidge grinned, "Being in space with little to nothing to do about eight times out of ten will give you a lot of time to think."

"I can tell."

"Now come on, I need you to help me organize the mess that is my space while I finish up the rest of the coding."

"Oh I see how it is, I do the actual work and you just sit back and press buttons."

"Well its not all pressing buttons, it actually takes a lot of math and critical thinking, but from your point of view yes, you do." Pidge said, pushing their glasses back the bridge of their nose.

Lance laughed along with them as he was dragged back to the mess of cords and computer screens that littered a small portion of the Green Paladin's hangar, trying to keep back the burning of unshed tears as a familiar childhood memory surfaced.

* * *

A little native girl, his sister, all long limbs and wide smiles, tugging him along the beach, her light, bluish skin bathed in a warm yellow light from the setting sun, making her markings on her face seem to darken and sparkle.

_Then a splash._

_Screaming._

_Blood filling the water._

* * *

He tried to blink the tears away before Pidge noticed.

Pidge pretended not to notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for being a day let other than no motivation. I'll try to get in another chapter to make up for it if my schedule allows.

He remembers feeling the warmth of the suns on his face as a kit, sitting on one of the many large rocks that appeared at low tide, only to be dragged back in when the water was at high tide. His family was off a ways down the beach to his left, the young playing in the sunset colored sand as the adults watched and talked among themselves in the soft patches of blue grey grass that grew in thick patches near the tree line where grass met sand.

He was idly tracing lines and swirls with a stick in the leftover sand that covered his rock when he heard a questioning warble from below him. He peered over, pale blue eyes meeting two pairs of soft yellow. His sister gave another chirp, lifting her arms above her head for Lance to grab. He pulled her up with some difficulty, not able to find solid purchase on the sand covered stone and with his sister being a whole head taller than him. But they managed, with her being able to pull herself up the rest of the way once her first pair of arms cleared the edge, using her second pair to push herself up. Lance had shifted over a bit, giving her more room to sit which she took graciously, leaving no space between them.

After getting settled he resumed his creation of patterns of swirls on the stone, his lines creating paths for the black of the stone to shine through. His sister, Miireika, leaned over to rest her cheek on the top of his head, making sure she wasn't pressing against his ears uncomfortably, watching her older brother as he resumed his movements intently.

This continued for a better part of an hour, with Lance making patterns until there was only the black of the rock showing, Miireika helping to gather more sand to put back and repeat the process all over again. By the fourth repeat she finally spoke.

"Why here?"

Lance stopped what he was doing, thinking over her question before shrugging and answering.

"Just wanted some quiet for a little bit Reika no need to fret about it."

It was some time before Miireika answered, and Lance waited patiently, knowing she was probably having some trouble remembering the meanings of his words and trying to think of one's that would let him understand what she was trying to say. He snuck a glance at her, smiling softly when he realized he'd been right, her bottom lip was being worried between too sharp teeth and even sharper, longer fangs. Her coral pink hair moving gently on her shoulders by the gentle ocean breezes that pushed the waves, caused her elongated elf like ears to twitch, a clawed finger reaching up to brush the few strands bothering her out of the way.

"Not fret, look lonely, not this quiet." she finally said, breaking the moment's stillness.

"I'm fine Reika really, I'm just not up to playing or being loud today." Lance said, pausing in his drawing to stare across at the orangish pink water that lapped at the bottom of the rock gently.

It was quiet for a moment, and all that Lance could hear was the waves lapping at the shoreline, his siblings and other adults talking and yelling loudly in play, the breeze blowing the dark leaves of the trees behind them, and the small fish that swam just underneath the surface of the water, fins creating small bubbles that flicked out of the water with every sharp turn they made.

He was broken out of his trance by a gentle nudge with soft knuckles, a wide smile meeting his sight.

"Pretty things, show!" Miireika exclaimed, crawling down the giant rock and standing at the bottom to wait for Lance; who climbed down quickly and was grabbed by her. She dragged him along the beach, all smiles and laughs as she took him to where the pretty things were, her warm hands wrapped around his wrist, pulling him along as they went farther and farther away from the others.

Apparently they were nearing the end of their small journey, her running picking up speed as Lance struggled not to trip as he tried to keep up. And for a split second everything was right, the suns in the sky burned a nice orange and yellow, casting everything in a golden glow as the they set behind the sky's horizon (Wait, when did that happen? How long were they out here?)

As they neared where the "pretty things" were the colors around them changed to heated reds and oranges. One could say it was just the effect of the three suns in the sky but Lance knew better. However he didn't get to question it as Miireika was ripped from his grasp and dragged into the water, a sharp scream ripped from her throat before it was swallowed by the now deep red water. Lance just stood where he was, staring at the spot where his sister was dragged into, some bubbles popping at the surface as an even darker red pool appeared in the water where she once was.

Lance could only stare, the air getting hot around him. He could smell smoke, heavy and thick in the air, coating his throat in dry ash and stifling any sounds he would have made if he could think clearly enough to remember to call out to his family that was no longer there.

The red and orange glow that seemed to color everything in blazing hues revealed itself as flames that licked at his skin, burning him with phantom pains that showed no injury.

And just as quickly as it was there it was gone, vanished without a trace. Leaving Lance in complete and utter darkness, calling out for the family he'd never see again.

He was unsettled now, it was too still, too quiet. Even his what should've been erratic heartbeat there was nothing, no sound whatsoever.

Except for labored, rasping breaths that weren't his own, blowing warm air directly on the back of his neck, making the hair that covered his nape stand. He didn't even get to turn around before he was grabbed and pulled into the inky blackness that filled him with utter terror.

***

Lance woke up abruptly, heart hammering and breathing labored and deep. Each breath of air burning his lungs, sweat drying cold on parts of his body where the fur was thinner. He forced himself to calm down, not wanting to wake the now sleeping paladin that snored softly next to him, their face smashed against the floor, limbs haphazardly put anywhere there wasn't cords or odds and ends strewn about, a near impossible feat somehow made possible.

Making sure not to step on anything Lance walked as quietly as possible out of the hangar, wincing as the door slid open with a sharp hiss, looking back towards the paladin that didn't even bat an eye. With a small feeling of relief he left the confines of the hangar, making his way to what he thought was the way back towards the kitchens. But with how big the castle was he didn't doubt for a minute that he was once again lost.

The headache he had earlier was starting to come back, along with the sharp burning in the scars along his back and shoulder blades, making him all the more antsy to find some place to rest that didn't make him feel so out of place. But considering he was on a whole new ship surrounded by people he barely knew that was going to be a challenge. Unless he was going to try and find Keith, who was goddess knows where on this blasted ship. His worry ate enough away at him that he started looking for his better half, ignoring the now searing pains felt in both his back and head.

After coming across the same doorway that led to the same room he had passed for the umpteenth time Lance gave up, he knew Keith was in no immediate danger on the ship, the Galra were in a whole other system last time he checked when they had both escaped using the pod, and he knew if he kept going like he was he wouldn't be any good to protect Keith if something were to come up. Besides, everyone but him that was in this castle knew their way around it enough to find him quickly should the need arise, that Lance definitely knew.

Lance walked across the room, sitting down against what he presumed to be the wall that was farthest from the doorway, wondering whose bright idea it was to line a row of benches facing the wall, as if there was something to look at besides a giant white wall and accented lighting. Was this some sort of Altean thing? Maybe this was the movie room? But then again there would have to be some sort of projector for it right? There didn't seem to be anything in the room other than the benches. Lance's ears twitched in frustration, Altean customs and culture was confusing and odd for him. Keith wasn't this confusing or odd, except for maybe his hair, and wanting to fight everything at first sight, or that could've just been a thing with Lance. Their first meeting left a lot to be desired. Thankfully they've both come a long way from where they were at the beginning of their relationship, and Lance was grateful that they were able to make it out of the situation they were recently in in one piece. Goddess knows what could've happened if they had waited any longer.

Lance shook his head from the darker turning thoughts, ears flattening out against his head as a flash of pain seemed to rip itself through his skull. He blinked a few times, trying to will away the dark spots that fluttered in his vision, appearing and disappearing in fading and repeated patterns. As he continued he noticed something, room was steadily getting brighter, the light a bright yellow, gold against the edges of his arms and tinting his fur a soft hue of gold where it touched him.

He stood up and turned quickly, seeing that the once thought wall had faded into a thick, clear glass, responding to the times that had been set for daytime mode in the castle. Lance could only stare in awe, completely enraptured with the ball of fire and gas that generated the bright light that warmed him, completely unaware of the Altean at the doorway.

***

Keith had woken up in a frenzy, hair mussed up with bed head and nerves frazzled when he had woke up to see an empty healing pod before him. He had gotten up quickly and ran throughout the castle, bypassing Allura and Hunk as the two made their way tiredly to the kitchens to stomach the interesting breakfast Coran was undoubtedly making. They had both turned behind them when he all but ran past, and being unused to seeing Keith look so on edge and on the verge of a panic fueled mental breakdown, that was enough to deter them from their before mentioned destination, prompting both to follow to see what was wrong and if there was anything they could do to help.

What they didn't factor in however, was just how fast the Prince could run. As they turned another hallway, struggling to keep up with Keith, they spotted him halfway down talking with Pidge, who they guessed had just woken up and exited the confines of their hangar, if the ridiculous bed head was anything to go by. Allura and Hunk were only able to catch a bit of the conversation between the two before Keith was off again, Pidge in tow.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, he was with me last night in the hangar while I was working on some new combat systems for the lions. I must have been asleep before he left."

A few more turns with both the red and green paladin looking in each room and Allura and Hunk panting behind them they all finally came to a stop at the sight of Shiro standing in front of the doorway to one of the observatory rooms.

Keith ran up to him, stopping to catch his breath and ask his brother a question before Shiro put a hand up, pointing into the room, a puzzled look on his face.

Keith looked to where he was pointing, a look of relief crossing his face before confusion replaced it. Lance was standing in front of the wall of glass, his back to all of them, still and unmoving. The only sign of him not being some statue was the twitch of his ears every few ticks

"He's just been standing there, looking out of the window since I woke up." Shiro whispered, voice quiet and soft as he spoke to Keith, acting as if he was in the presence of some prey animal, and that any little sound above a whisper would scare it off.

Keith made a split second decision and walked towards Lance, shrugging off his brother's hand as he tried to stop him from getting closer. Keith made his way around the benches, stopping an arm's length from Lance, who still hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Carefully, Keith touched a hand to Lance's shoulder, voice soft and low as he spoke, "Hey Lance...Lance are you alright?"

Lance seemed to break out of whatever spell he was in to look at Keith with a small, watery smile.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Keith seemed uneasy as he answered, a hand coming up to cup Lance's cheek, "You're crying." a pale thumb gently wiped away said tear that left a trail of darker colored fur in its wake. And Lance brought a hand up to wipe at others and stared at the wet that touched and stained his fingers temporarily, as if confirming that yes, he was actually crying.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keith asked tentatively, concern lacing his voice as he asked, looking at Lance with a worried expression.

"I'm fine Keith really it's just," He looked out of the glass wall towards the sun again, A look of pure awestruck happiness adorning his face, "I haven't seen actual, real sun light in so _long_." Lance's face was that of a kid at a festival, enraptured by the music, dances, and lights in a childlike fascination, his right hand raised up to press against the glass, to feel the heat that beat boiling hot against the glass but radiated a soft warmth throughout his hand and around his body like the safest of blankets.

The way he said the last part of his sentence caused an uneasiness that settled in Keith's stomach, heavy and unwanted.

"Lance," The Galra turned to look at his prince, a clawed hand coming up to wrap around Keith's in a soft grip, something gentle and kind, something he was sure Lance had experienced little of on that ship as a soldier, but was more than willing to give to Keith. "How long?", a confused look settle on Lance's face, "Since you've seen light that is?" Keith clarified, scared to actually know the answer.

The light seem to leave Lance's eyes then, a sort of glazed look coming over them, like someone remembering a bitter past best left alone.

"Since I was just a kit, which was approximately ten cycles ago."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to keep up with my update schedule jfc, I'm sorry I still have no idea where the plot of this is going and I don't mean to angst but ugh.

Allura brought a hand to her mouth, shocked surprise written across her face. The others around her expressed similar emotions on their faces as well, and when she looked to Shiro she could see a hint of guilt in his eyes before it disappeared, his face back to its impassive state as he went back to watching his brother and the Galra soldier that stood next to him.

Keith didn't have any words to say to that. He wasn't really good at finding words of comfort to anything, especially to answers like that. So he answered in the only way he knew how, he dropped his hand to Lance's, squeezing reassuringly, or so he hoped. His silent message must have gotten across to Lance, who pulled his gaze from the burning star to Keith, tear tracks still fresh on his face, soft blue eyes wet with his recent tears. Even taking into account the current situation Keith couldn't help but think Lance was anything but gorgeous in this moment.

He must have been staring for far too long when Lance spoke up.

"You're staring Vishek." Lance said, chuckling softly as a light red blush bloomed across Keith's face, making his red markings stand out against his pale skin. Keith fumbled over his words, desperately trying to find an answer to Lance's statement. Instead he was getting flustered, eyes darting to look everywhere but at the Galra in front of him.

Lance only laughed, putting a hand behind Keith's neck to drag him forward, foreheads meeting and causing an abrupt stop in Keith's stumbling. The two just stood there, standing calmly together as they enjoyed the presence of the other, the warmth from the light making the air around them soft and causing a certain level of sleepiness in the overall aura.

Speaking of tired, Keith was feeling extremely tired right about now.

His earlier panicked state and frantic running finally caught up to him, and his legs gave out below him, luckily Lance caught him before he could hit the floor, hugging the Altean to his chest protectively.

Shiro and the others gathered by the door ran inside, crowding both of them to check on Keith. Lance, feeling instantly overwhelmed, let out a loud growl, fierce enough that everyone took a step back, a tension entering the air.

Coran was first to break it, approaching the Galra with his hands up in a placating gesture and his eyes down, not wanting to unintentionally challenge the male that was simply protecting what he thought was his.

"Come on now, we just want to make sure Keith's okay nothing more. You let me have a look at him and then we'll leave you alone-"

"Like hell we will." Shiro said, moving into a fighting stance, his right hand glowing a neon purple.

Lance hissed threateningly at the action, the memories of the burns he received on his neck resurfacing unpleasantly in his mind. Holding Keith closer on instinct.

"Shiro please, now is not the time, Keith needs our help and the only way he's going to get it is if we don't kill each other in the process. I know how apprehensive you are about the Galra, but so far he's done no harm to Keith. And I'm sure we want to keep it that way so please no offense but back off for once!" Coran said, eyes holding a concerned look, silently pleading with Shiro to just back down.

Shiro backed down, his arm losing its glow as it powered down. His lips drawn in a thin line, glare unmatched as he spoke, "Anything happens to him that Galra pays with his life." He said threateningly reluctantly, allowing himself to be ushered out of the room by Hunk and Allura. Allura stayed by the doorway as Hunk led Shiro further down the hall, away from the agitated Galra and the unconscious prince in his arms.  
  
Once Shiro had left Coran turned his attention back to the Galra, hands up, eyes pleading.

"Please, I need to check on the prince to make sure he's okay, he still hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal during his capture and we have to make sure there are no other physical or internal injuries."

Lance knew what the Altean was saying but he couldn't process it correctly, all that mattered at that moment was the boy in his arms. Besides, he was perfectly fine, he couldn't hear anything wrong with him, just the steady beat of his heart and soft breathing, even with the extra noise he could still hear him loud and clear.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said.

Lance's ears swiveled towards the voice, eyes darting to the sound to look for the owner, seeing a dark skinned female with flowing silver hair that emerged from black roots. Her face was relaxed, smile gentle and eyes soft. Her tone brought back memories of a gentle voice that lulled him to sleep, the same voice that sung him a lullaby that eased his tears when the others would pick on him.

Lance faltered a bit as she spoke, his claws digging into the fabric of Keith's robes, never actually touching him.

"My name's Allura, and I know this might be hard but I need you to let us have a look at Keith."

Lance growled at that, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, baring his fangs.

"I know it won't be easy, since I'm pretty sure you care a lot about Keith and wouldn't want him in harms way. But in order to make sure he's okay we're going to need you to let go." She said softly, eyes wide and pleading.

Lance froze, words echoing in his mind like a mantra.

_Let go._

_Let go._

_Let go._

No, no, no, no, he couldn't let go, every time he did someone he cared about was hurt or worse he wouldn't let that happen again.

His breath grew short and his head was swimming, whimpers escaped from his mouth as he tightened his hold and everything was turning red why was everything turning red?

Goddess he couldn't breathe his chest felt tight and why was there yelling, who was yelling, wait where was Keith?

Why did his throat feel like it was being crushed, who's arm was this around his throat, he couldn't breathe why couldn't he breathe, he just wanted to see his mom again where was she, where was his sister why was everything getting dark?

Is this death?

***

No, it wasn't, if the tears that fell as he laid curled in a fetal position in the familiar prison cell was anything to go by.

Claws dug into his scalp as he held his head, the choking sobs freeing themselves from his throat.

No matter what he couldn't hold on to anything he cared about could he?


	9. Lance's Story (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight to Lance's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all I was able to get down so far, I'm tired and I have a headache so this is a major accomplishment for me.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to get another chapter out in a timely manner, sorry for the wait and please point out any mistakes you see, as I currently don't have the mental capacity to check it all over.

The hum of the ship's engines sounded deafening in his ears. Lance lay curled on the floor facing the farthest wall. His ears twitched at the rush of air that made the vents hum, and the small lurches the ship would get sometimes when faced with a slight push of the solar winds from the nearby star.

The buzz of the shield that covered the only exit from his cell seemed to spark a bit as the door to the dungeons was opened and soft footsteps sounded as quietly as possible across the floor, the steps stopping in front of his cell.

He didn't react at all to the person there, their scent from earlier easily recognized.

The green paladin kneeled in front of the cell, amber eyes watching the Galra quietly, eyes flitting over the now faint but still noticeable scars that crossed his back in both smooth and ragged shapes.

The tense silence was almost palpable, the only sound from the green paladin was their fingers messing with the hem of their shirt, a nervous tick no doubt.

Finally they spoke, voice shaking nervously as they got the words out.

"Hey Lance, are you...feeling better than earlier?" Pidge asked.

After a couple ticks of silence Lance sighed and unfurled from the fetal position, turning over to face them.

"Is Keith okay?" He asked, voice raspy and rough sounding.

Pidge couldn't help the small smile at his question, even after all that transpired Lance's concern was solely focused on Keith. It was actually really sweet when you thought about it.

"He's fine, just exhausted, everything that's happened so far just took a lot out of him." They answered, tapping their fingers idly against pale, bony knees.

Lance nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief.

A moment of silence passed.

"How's your neck?"

Lance touched a hand to his neck gingerly, the bruises a darkened violet against his throat.

"I'll live." He laid his hand back down to his chest, blue, pupiless eyes staring at the white, metal ceiling before him. He stared for so long he almost forgot Pidge was even there for a moment.

"So...?"

Lance glanced over, not that Pidge could tell, and mimicked them.

"So...?"

Pidge rolled their eyes, a hand coming up to be placed behind their neck nervously.

"You know, you didn't really get to tell me why you're eyes are blue or anything when I asked yesterday."

Lance looked over towards the green paladin, who's eyes were shining with curiosity, almost masking the nervousness they felt in asking the question.

Lance sat up carefully, mindful of the dull aches still in his back. He turned himself to face Pidge, blue eyes glancing at them before they returned to the cold metal floor, fingers tracing lazy, invisible patterns, claws scraping slightly.

"I don't know who my mother is, my biological mother that is. And I only know how I came to my family from what my mother and grandmother has told me."

"You're adopted?" Pidge asked.

Lance nodded, digging a claw hard enough in the floor to cause a barely there dent to appear. He absentmindedly put in a few more dents strategically, unknowingly shaping out the constellations he saw as a kit while with his family.

"This is a long story by the way, are you sure you have time?"

Pidge held up a finger, standing up and running quickly towards the doors. They approached the ruined door pad and from what Lance could see they were fiddling with something and the doors shut with a definite thud. They ran back and sat down, crossing their legs and looking at him expectantly.

Pidge gestured with their hand for Lance to continue, ignoring the perplexed look he gave them, ears tilting to the side in confusion.

"What exactly did you just do?"

"I rewired the door controls, they should be locked tight enough now that no one should interrupt, now continue. Please." Pidge said, sitting up straight as if that would help get the story out of him quicker.

Lance just shrugged, tracing a line from his left to right side in front of his feet before continuing.

"Well from what my mother and grandmother said it all started on a drizzling, cloudy day."

***

The clouds were dark and thick in the sky, the suns that were definitely behind the clouds making it a grayish, dim glow bask the land of blue grey trees against bright sun burnt orange bark.

The Ninori were among the few species that occupied the vast and wild forests of their planet, the forest home to the fiercest predators and impossible to catch prey.

They were a tall people, youngsters born big and growing to the astonishing height of ten feet at adulthood, sometimes more. Their skin tones ranged from greys to colorful violets, all pale and light in hue. Long, elf-like ears grew from their heads, tapering into fine hut rounded points, their pale colored hair curled around them.

The Ninoris were strong, but then again any species with four arms as tall as they got had to be to effectively jump and climb from tree to tree in the vast and massive forest. Tattoos adorned their faces and arms, accenting all four of their pupiless eyes shaded by long lashes.

The lived among the base of the trees in small villages, hunting from their branches as easily as can be.

Most wore robes and skirts of a variety of colors, the hunters choosing darker more suitable colors for camouflaging well on the hunt.

In one of these small villages that stood a ways from the open plains, was a adolescent female, standing seven feet tall and wearing a shawl and skirt as she helped her mother gather the water grasses that grew along the banks of the slow moving river, the orange pink water shining dully as the dim light from the suns hidden behind the clouds made the water look dark and uninviting. It also made for finding the right grasses and weeds difficult to the untrained eye, as they would change color depending on how much light was in abundance in the area.

However Jubris was very familiar with the tips and tricks to telling the safe grasses from the bad ones apart, thanks to the thorough teachings of her mother.

Because of this she was always one of the first to finish, and today was no different.

Jubris put her basket down, filled with the grasses that would aid in illness and hunger and laid down upon the drier parts of the bank that her and a few of the others in her village were gathering from, careful not to get her shawl or skirt covered in dirt.

Jubris occupied herself, while her mother continued to pick more of the grasses and weeds, by playing with the small flowers that grew near the river, their tangled vines winding through her slender fingers.

Some of the young that had grown bored of picking the plants gravitated towards her, hiding under her shawl and messing with the little gems and small charms that hung from the edges. Jubris made a small flower crown for one of the boys who had situated himself on her lap, the soft petals tickling his ears as his small peals of laughter rang throughout the area, causing the other young long to squeal and beg for one of their own.

She laughed along with them, quickly constructing more for all to wear. Once the last crown was placed on the final youngling Jubris sat back, leaning back on her first set of arms while the second set allowed her to r brush soft hands through the boy's pale blue hair, a gentle breeze blowing soft strands astray.

The rest of the young played about near the river's edge, splashing in the water despite the cool, drizzly weather. The adults watched over them all closely, one set of eyes on the lookout for the younglings and another set focused on gathering the plants.

The afternoon wore on lazily, with the young sleeping under the berry bushes near the tree line, mouths stained a deep blue from the berry juice.

Jubris smiled at the youngling that clung to her skirt beside her, the small boy pressing his face to the soft fabric and snuffling softly. Jubris smiled, brushing the boys hair from out of his face before returning her sights to the skies.

The clouds were heavy and grey, a storm was inevitable at this point, a cool breeze causing her to tighten her shawl around her shoulders and make sure the boy was properly covered in his.

The group was getting ready to go, mothers grabbing ahold of their drowsy children and holding them close as they waited at the tree line for the rest to follow, carrying their young in one set of arms and the baskets in another held above their heads. Jubris helped the small boy up, shaking him gently from his nap. The boy yawned and made his way back to his mother, who held his brother by the hand and little sister in her arms.

Jubris smiled at the parting family, gathering her own items before making her way back to her own mother, who waited patiently for her daughter.

As they walked back to the village with their weaved baskets in tow Jubris smiled as it started to rain, the droplets hitting her face and causing her to blink her eyes to rid them of the water that collected there.

Jubris was pulled out of her reverie when her mother's arm stopped her in her tracks. A cry of alarm ran out.

Chaos erupted.

Mother's dropped their baskets and ushered their young to climb the trees. Jubris was pulled by her mother to one nearby, and not a moment too soon as a herd of Ghon, giant, graceful, but lumbering beasts ran not even a moment after the last child had found the safety of the high branches. A loud boom followed, louder than the Ghon's mighty bellows.

Jubris found her attention pulled to the skies, just in time to see a dark, burning object crash not too far from where they had gathered the reeds. The impact of whatever hit the planet shook the very ground. Younglings cried as the earth shook, trees shaking as well, the Ghon bellowed in fear, even the alphas looking wary as the long line of them running seemed to taper off to only a few before all was still and quiet. The only sounds of rain and the soft cries of the scared young.

When the thundering of the Ghon faded away the mothers leapt to the ground, carefully helping their young from the trees lower branches.

Jubris stayed put however, her eyes focused on the column of black smoke that rose from the crash site.

Her clawed hands clenched at the branch she was using to keep herself balanced.

With practiced ease and a natural curiosity she leaped off the tree an towards another, jumping from branch to branch towards the sight of dark smoke, ignoring the calls of her mother behind her.


	10. Lance's Story (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidgeons interrupt, tell stories around them with caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be actual stuff that's happened, maybe.

"Wait, wait, wait, so your mother is a ten foot tall alien woman with four eyes and arms, and is pretty much Tarzan?" Pidge interrupted, they had now gotten comfortable on the floor. Or as comfortable as they could with no blanket or pillow, which now that they thought about it, would be really great right about now. But that was besides the point, what really mattered was that Lance seemed to have an Amazon for a mother.

"I haven't revealed that yet Pidge. And what the hell is a Tarzan?"

"You don't have to, it's obviously implied that Jubris is your mom. And it's a jungle guy from this story back on earth."

Lance nodded, "So a re you gonna let me finish or what?"

Pidge nodded, waving their hand in a continue motion.

Lance took a breath and continued.

***

The trees seemed to stretch out thinner and thinner the closer she got to whatever had crashed into their home planet, until she was forced to jump to the ground and run from there, long legs stretching over the ground with ease.

She approached the edge of a clearing, stopping right in her tracks at the sight of the burning ship before her. Clouds of black smoke filled the air, flames licking at the short grasses around it like the Ghon in a new grazing field.

Jubris marveled at the sight of the burning ship before her. She had never seen one up so close before, only from many lengths away near the city that housed a market with ports for the incoming supply ships to dock. And they never looked like this, at least not purple anyway, or this small either.

Jubris was content to sit and watch it burn, she may have been young but she knew well enough that anything that was on that ship was long gone.

Her ears picked up the sounds of the roaring flames and metal as it warped under the intense heat, hissing water as the light drizzle hit the hot flames that licked up and fanned around it.

Her ears perked however as a different sound caught her attention, something small and from...in the ship?

That couldn't be right, nothing could have survived that crash. This may have been the first crash she's actually seen but she knew for a fact that with that much fire, heat, and the impact the ship sustained there shouldn't be living things in there.

She heard the cry again and knew there was no mistaking it. Something was still alive in there.

Jubris was halfway across the clearing before she knew what she was doing, throwing off her shawl to the ground in the process as she approached the searing hot flames.

___

Rirn jumped through the trees with seasoned ease and natural ability, his destination marked by the pillar of smoke his niece had followed not too long ago. He and a few others had returned from hunting at the sound of the stampede of Ghon that thundered in the forest. They had found the gatherers shortly after, his sister among them pointing to the cloud of black smoke that left a dark trail in the pale pink and blue sky.

 

"Jubris went towards the smoke, you should check on her." His sister, Xarel, had murmured, picking up her basket and gathering any salvageable grasses that had fallen in the midst of the stampede.

"Why do you let her go?" He had asked, his question broadened. A general umbrella for the many times his sister had let his niece do the unfavorable many a time when she was no bigger than the small young that ran and played- even now, among the destruction the Ghon had caused- around his legs and ankles with reckless abandon.

And she had just smiled, standing up straight to meet her brother eye to eye.

"She is my daughter, not a youngling." She had said in answer to his question. "Now hurry, before she does something to make you hunters look like fools...again."

Rirn had only laughed, "You know she already has!" He said over his shoulder, calling three others in the hunting party to help him. Not that he would need it, or Jubris would either for that matter. As much as he worried for her that girl could more than handle herself.

They arrived at the crash site in a couple ticks, marveling at the crashed ship and the flames that engulfed it. Jubris however, was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we got here first before she did." One of the youngest in the group spoke up, he was around the same age as Jubris, eyes a soft lilac and his kin an oddity, a dark, almost black, silver hair wet with the rain that fell just a little heavier than ticks prior. Rirn wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the many that fancied her, a lot of the young in the tribe did.

"The day any hunter out runs Jubris is the day most feared young one. My niece is a lot of things, slower than us isn't one." Rirn said, a tense line forming on his mouth, even if his voice sounded fond it carried a worried tone.

His fears only increased as he spotted her shawl laid on the ground further up the distance to the burning ship.

Rirn grabbed it, eyes flitting to the ship as a loud bang heard above the roar of the flames. He was far enough away to just barely feel the solid heat on his skin, the smell of smoke burning his throat as he yelled out for Jubris, hoping to the Goddess she didn't do what he thought she had done.

Why on this planet would she go into a burning ship?

His question would soon be answered however, as a burst of fire blossomed from a gaping hole in the side of the ship. Smoke filled the clearing like a heavy fog, causing everyone there to cover their faces from the burning smoke that filled their lungs and choked.

Rirn backed away, uncovering his eyes to see a figure in the smoke emerge.

Jubris.

He called to her, but she seemingly ignored him. In fact, she ran right past him and the others there, heading towards the forest as if on some important mission.

The hunting party retreated back to the safety of the forest, away from the smoke and flames. Rirn didn't even bother getting anyone to follow his niece. You can't follow something that's already at its destination. He was just glad she seemed to be okay from what he could see, which wasn't much but it was enough to assuage his current fears.

Although he was rather curious about whatever she was carrying in her arms.


	11. Lance's Story (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family ties will snag and break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare update has appeared!

Xarel had looked up from where she sat on the floor in her home, picking through her basket of grasses and setting those that were in decent condition to be used aside for sun drying later on, while the damaged ones were put aside for the younglings to play with and weave little baskets and other toys from.

She hadn't expected to smell smoke and see her daughter covered in smoke smudges and burns, breathing heavily as if she had ran through the whole forest just to get here. Which Xarel didn't doubt for a second.

She got up, grasses forgotten as they spilled to the floor. She rushed over to her child, a worried look in her eyes as she checked her over for injury. Jubris didn't let her, instead pushing whatever bundle she had in her mother's arms as she worriedly tried to speak, her words jumbling together in incoherent babble as she panicked.

Xarel looked down at the small bundle, eyes widening as she carefully uncovered the strange blanket. The biggest, baby gold eyes she had ever seen peered up at her, and her heart just about melted as the small thing made a small cooing noise, it's tiny purple ears wiggling cutely.

A new born Galra.

Still small and vulnerable, wrapped safely in the blanket it had been found in, looking for all purposes at peace and completely oblivious to its predicament.

 _"Is it o-okay?"_ Jubris stammered, a lingering edge of panic in her voice, the worry emanating from her almost palpable in the air of their small home.

Xarel smiled at the tiny thing, placing a finger mindful of her claw against its softer than Umon silk cheek, feeling the thin placement of fur that covered the tiny thing.

_"It's perfectly fine Jubris, the little youngling sounds like any newborn should, strong and healthy."_

She looked towards her own child as her daughter let out a sound of relief, looking more visibly relaxed than before.

 _"You found him where the ship that crashed earlier was?"_ she questioned.

Jubris nodded, lifting up a hand to move her hair out of the left side of her face, only to snatch it back just as quick.

The universe must have not been in her favor as her mother freed a hand to grab at her daughters face, turning the side covered by the hair towards her.

Xarel cursed as she saw the damage, her motherly instincts frantic and panicky as the she viewed the melted flesh and twisted skin that covered a good portion of the left side of her face and on her two eyes as well.

 _"What in goddess' name Jubris! Why didn't you tell me!"_ She cursed, placing the newborn in one of their more cushioned beds before attending to her daughter's injuries. She cursed and winced as Jubris flinched at the healing paste put on her wounds, a few tears escaping as it burned almost as bad as the fire had.

When she had finally put enough of the paste on she took a large roll of cloth and secured it over Jubris's wounds and head, tying a small ribbon to hold back her hair, which was crusted with blood and bits of flesh here and there on some parts.

After that wound was taken care of she worked on the smaller burns and cuts, bandaging those up pretty quickly as Jubris fidgeted where she sat, eager to look at the small Galra youngling again.

When the last bandage was placed she rushed over to the tiny thing, picking it up and holding it close as she cooed, trying to stem down the fussing that was just about to start up.

Xarel left telling her daughter to stay inside and not to let anyone in, planning to go back down to the river to get some more plants to make into more healing paste when she bumped right into her brother, concern lacing his voice as him and his hunting party that gathered around questioned the whereabouts of Jubris.

 _"She is fine more or less, needs rest."_ Xarel quipped, hoping to cut the rather public conversation short concerning her daughter.

 _"What about that thing she had? The bundle in her arms?"_ Rirn asked.

Xarel sighed, grabbing her brothers wrists and pulling him with her down out of the village and towards the river bank, making sure they weren't being followed or listened in on.

They slowed down to a walk, the sound of chittering Moviyns as they flew overheard the only sound in the quiet forest this time of day.

 _"What did Jubris find?"_ Rirn dared to ask, knowing the expression on Xarel's face was serious and left no room for beating around the bush.

_"She found...a youngling."_

The way she said it and hesitated in her words made Rirn pause for a moment, both of them stopping just up the bank to the river.

 _"What...what is it?"_ He finally said, nervous about the answer.

 _"It...it is newborn...and Galra."_ She admitted, yellow eyes nervously flitting for a reaction from her sibling.

His eyes darkened, _"It cannot stay."_

She turned her head to look at him, eyes searching, watching his clenched fists and gritted fangs.

 _"It needs to go."_ He clarified.

 _"It's newborn, it crashed here, you know the parents are dead, it has nowhere else to go!"_ She argued, staring Rirn head on.

_"We cannot keep it, more will come!"_

_"You are making excuses! It can barely roll over, it is no threat!"_

_"You don't know that! We need to be rid of it now!"_ He said, eyes daring her to challenge him.

And challenge she did.

She walked a few paces towards him, face to face, never breaking eye contact even for a tic.

 _"You want the newborn gone you go through me, it is a child, and as a mother of one of her own I cannot let you bring any harm to it. Galra or no it is no threat to us."_ She said coldly, going to the Riverside to pick the herbs needed for the paste. Rirn stood where he was, anger seeping into his very being. Not once in his life had his sister ever challenged him, or even lifted a finger towards him, and here she was defending a Galra.

He almost didn't notice she had walked past him until she spoke up again, having collected what she needed and then some.

_"You bring any harm to the youngling I'll kill you myself, blood or no it is still a child, and the punishment will follow as such."_

The very wind seemed to chill at her words, the forest gone quiet at her voiced threat. Even the Moviyns seemed to quiet down, something never before heard of.

Xarel resumed her walk back towards the village, her steps quiet as she walked, hoping to here the sounds of her brothers foot falls behind her.

Her jaw clenched as she heard nothing.


	12. Lance's Story (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are cute
> 
> Babies with two moms are cutest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing I'm sorry.
> 
> The next chapter will be present day stuff instead of more of his past.
> 
> Because if I were to write all that out it would have to be a whole other story alltogether.

Xarel walked back to her hut in silence, face somber and eyes blank. She passed by the other villagers with not a word, even as some asked her what was wrong. She kept quiet, entering her small home, the giggling of a small newborn resurfacing fond memories of Jubris as a youngling.

Said girl was holding the small Galra, her large size making the newborn seem a lot smaller than it actually was, especially since it fit in just one of her hands with no difficulty. She was cooing softly, waving her fingers above its face, mindful of her claws as the tiny thing giggled and smiled at her, eyes wide and little ears wiggling.

Jubris looked up as her mother came to sit next to her, checking over her bandages to make sure none had bled through. Thankfully she only had to redress a few on her arms and wrists, which got a few small hisses as she did.

She only hushed her, moving on to check the bandage on her face. It was fine for the most part, however she didn't dare remove it now, not while the newborn was still in her arms...or hand.

"Do we have food for him?" Jubris asked, looking towards her mother, both eyes wide and curious, with a light dancing in there she hadn't been familiar with for a long while.

"We should have some fresh Jir berries from morning to crush for him."

"Perfect."

Xarel put a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she got up to prepare it, settling her down as she got up to see to it herself.

"Keep him happy, I'm sure his cries won't be at all pleasant."

Jubris smiled, resuming her earlier game with the infant, who only made small sounds and drooled without a care in the world. Small coos left her mouth as she looked at him, tracing the outline of his face with a gentle finger.

Xarel smiled as she looked back, returning to the task of acquiring the berries from one of the many pots and jars left outside their home. She bent down to check a few of them, making sure the berries were okay before returning to the entrance way.

"Would you like to come in Nanai?" She asked to no one in particular. Or at least it seemed that way.

The leaves of the tree above rustled and fell as a Ninori female jumped gracefully to the ground, her impact as quiet as the night. Nanai was a bit smaller than most at her age, reaching only six feet tall. Her dark gold bronze skin, light blue markings and tattoos seemed to glow even with the cloudy sky overhead.

"If it's an okay time Xarel." Nanai said softly, unusually quiet today it seemed.

"Everything okay?"

The smaller Ninori shuffled from foot to foot, looking every bit out of place.

"Heard about crash earlier, Jubris went, is she okay?" Her gold, honey eyes were wide with concern.

And without any hesitation Xarel motioned for her to follow, the younger looking every bit more curious as the sounds of a cooing and small laughter reached their ears.

"Don't make too much noise, this youngling is like any other newborn and I'm sure his cries won't be at all pleasant to our ears." Xarel said, speaking softly as they entered the room where Jubris was still playing with the tiny Galra.

"Nanai, come look at him!" Jubris said excitedly, the other kneeling beside her to peer at the small thing in her hands, a plethora of coos and soft awes leaving her mouth as she viewed the infant.

"He's cute. He is Galra no?"

Jubris nodded, tensing as she waited for her friends reaction.

"He's so small, how does he climb with those little claws? And only two arms?" Nanai asked, her tone puzzled.

Jubris only laughed, grabbing the small bowl of mashed berries with water from her mother, feeding the little Galra with careful claws.

Nanai watched as the newborn ate the liquefied mixture greedily, some of it dribbling down his chin and on his neck. Nanai grabbed a small cloth nearby, carefully wiping the mess from his body. She didn't particularly like anything messy touching her hair, so she assumed having food covering your entire body and adding mess to it didn't feel all that nice either.

Xarel watched from the archway to the other rooms, both sets of arms crossed and a small smile on her face as she watched the three of them.

She pushed herself off the archway, leaving to retrieve blankets and new dressings for Jubris. She didn't think it would be a good idea to let the small thing continue to stay in its smoke smelling blanket any longer than it had to.

She came back to a sleepy looking Galra baby, the tiny thing yawning before closing it's eyes, grasping one of Jubris' fingers tightly before settling down.

Xarel passed the blankets off to Nanai, who went to carefully remove the dirty blanket and reward the tiny Galra in the soft new ones, careful not to disturb him too much.

Her mother worked on changing Jubris' dressings before night hit, combing through her hair afterwards to be rid of the dirt, grime, and pieces of flesh that still clung to the strands.

Xarel flinched, knowing that her daughter was more than likely going to lose sight out of two of her eyes permanently, seeing as how she was wincing whenever her fingers drew too close to the bandage covering her newest disfigurement.

"You need to be more careful Jubris, you can't just jump into things like you do, especially like this." Xarel murmured, letting her hands linger on her face and shoulders. Jubris only nodded, her attentions may have been with her mother but her real focus was on the small baby in her hand, wrapped up comfortably in a blanket and sleeping quietly with Nanai rubbing her fingers carefully against the soft fluff just under his ears.

"I'll get a small space in the hammocks set up for him." Xarel stated, standing up to gather more blankets.

Jubris and Nanai both looked at her with awestruck yet confused expressions.

"The tiny thing is just a newborn, whatever family he had is long gone. But I am sure he will be okay, he'll find a new one with us soon enough." She clarified, watching the two look down at the tiny Galra, soft expressions on their faces as he yawned in his sleep.

***

"You had two giant Amazonian moms?! Dude that's so cool!" Pidge said, sitting up now, legs criss crossed with hands gripping their ankles.

Lance managed a small smile at that, impressed with how early the green paladin came to that correct conclusion, blue eyes empty as he tried to remember what his mothers' voices sounded like.

"Yeah, I guess so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes you find please tell me so I can fix them immediately thank you!


End file.
